8 Years Later
by RausllyChild
Summary: So much has happened since Austin and Ally ended. RAURA SERIES
1. The beginning of the end for R5

'Our top story today is a shocking one. Ross Lynch is back from Argentina after the R5 split during their world tour. His plane has reportedly just landed, and he will not be arriving to the Lynch household anytime soon. Where Ross will be staying however is of right now unknown, but rumors are circling around the fandom that he will be staying with girlfriend Courtney Eaton until they leave in a few days to elope. Guess Ross Lynch has hit the "I don't want to be a Disney child actor anymore" phase.'

…

It was the week before Spring Break. I was alone in my apartment when I heard that he was back. I ran into him not too long ago in Argentina when I did a photo shoot there. He told me everything from his point of view. That nobody listened to him, nobody cared about his sex life, and everybody wanted to do their separate things even before the band started. But then I heard the real story from Ryland when I bumped into him in Los Angeles. Everybody thought it was the right time, except Ross.

Riker Anthony Lynch. He proposed to Savannah at the end of 2018. When the band heard about the news, they were happy at first. Everybody had a fun time at the wedding in the summer of 2019. Some old Glee members were there, some Dancing with the Stars members, and they even invited the A&A cast. They honeymooned in Paris until the fans complained about no R5 concerts or music for months. Their marriage was going great for the most part if you don't count the times they fought over never having time to spend together. But even during all the tough times, they still love each other. They gave birth to Adeline Marie Lynch in March of 2021. They defiantly want more kids.

Rydel Mary Lynch and Elington Lee Ratliff. They broke up around the time Riker and Savannah got engaged, and did not get back together until after the wedding. Their breakup was another reason the fans didn't see music for months. Luckily the fans never found out. Anyways, they are still in the happiest relationship they could ever have. Even thinking about marriage. Only problem is that the rest of the band disapproves. It hurt the band a little more because of it. But they were up for a surprise. After seeing Adeline, they decided to have a baby of their own before getting married. On New Year's Day 2022, they gave birth to Timothy Lee Ratliff and Eli Kenneth Ratliff. Twins before marriage. How about that?

Rocky Mark Lynch. He kind of took a downfall after he heard about Riker proposing to Savannah. He realized that he is nowhere close to that while every other member was. He turned to smoking. Smoking stuff like weed and cocaine. Ryland was the only one trying to stop him. Which was pretty ironic considering the fact that he does a lot of that too. To get himself away from drugs, Rocky started dating Alexa one more time before the wedding happened, but the day before the wedding they broke up. Rocky felt so depressed at the wedding until he met somebody. I'm not going to name any names, but she makes him extremely happy. Every time you ask him if he'll propose he always tries to ignore it, but they all claimed to have seen him looking at rings online every once in a while.

Ross Shor Lynch. That Lynch boy. He and Courtney broke up in the summer of 2017. To be honest, nobody thought it would last. Mainly because of how similar they were. They were too similar. Every movie he liked, she liked. Everything he liked, she liked. Every food he was allergic to, she was too. It was a little bit too crazy for Ross. After the split, he hated the first few months. Until he got his own place which was right across the hallway from my new place. It helped me keep track of him more. Making sure that there were no drugs anywhere near his room. Fast forward to Riker and Savannah's wedding, we hooked up. We had a thing going until Adeline was born. Yep, almost two years. It ended because I wanted kids, but at the time Ross did not. Claiming we were still too young, and that he wanted to focus on the band. That didn't end good for him now did it.

In March 2023, during the world tour, R5 broke up. It was way too stressful. Riker never getting to see his child, Rydel just giving birth to twins, and them having to bring the kids on the road since both parents were in the band.

Rocky was the first to speak up.

* * *

 **This is the intro for a new story. I really hope you guys like it! Were you surprised by what happened to them? Can you imagine it happening?**


	2. What went wrong?

Screaming fans.

Everywhere.

It gets crazier when you're in another country. Especially when they don't speak or understand English, and you can't tell them to be careful because there are babies present.

…

"Timothy and Eli get hurt! Why couldn't we leave them with our parents!" Elington screamed across the bus over to Rydel.

"Because I don't want to be away from my children! I get forced to go on tour after I give birth to twins. I deserve to have my children with me!" Rydel screamed back.

…

A dad is important in a child's life. Kids should have a father present.

The fighting isn't helping Riker.

Especially since it's the day his daughter was born, and he couldn't be with her because R5 is touring.

…

"Hey, at least you guys have your children with you," Riker says while scrolling through pictures of Adeline on his phone, "While mine is celebrating her second birthday without me there. Her own father!"

"We get it Riker, you're sad. Stop being sad. She'll have more birthdays!" Ross says while laying down in his tour bus bed.

"You don't understand!" Riker, Rydel, and Elington scream over to him.

…

Long distance is hard.

It almost never works.

Almost.

Lucky Rocky.

…

"Okay, I understand why you guys are upset over 'children being hurt' or 'not getting to be there with my daughter on her second birthday', but what about love just starting out? You guys found your true love. I still need to marry mine. I should be with my girl." Rocky says as he peeks his head out of his own bunk.

"I still need to find mine…" Ross says in a surprisingly disappointing tone.

"Okay one, Ross found his true love. He just doesn't know it." Riker says before being interrupted.

"Wait, you all know who my true love is, but I don't? Well who is it?" Ross says as he gets out of his bunk.

"Figure out." All, except Ross, say simultaneously.

"Second, a girl needs her father." Riker says.

"Hey! There are proud single mothers out there." Rydel says while crossing her arms.

…

The hardest things about being on tour as grown-ups.

Your children, and your love life.

Children, you never see them.

Love life, you shouldn't have them.

…

"Guys, I'm 27 years old. My sex life is important!" Ross screams.

"Probably still shouldn't be doing whatever that was with a fan." Riker says with a disgusted look on his face.

"I imagine whatever he was doing was not pretty." Ratliff says as he stood in the corner.

…

The most important thing for R5 to know while on tour is that family comes first.

That's what their mom told them back in the good old days.

…

Everybody was screaming except Rocky. Riker, Ratliff, and Rydel over their children. Ross over his so important sex life. Somebody had to stop it.

"Why don't we just end it?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, believe me. I want this fight to end to." Riker says.

"No. I mean officially end it. End R5." Rocky says quietly.

The whole bus froze as everything suddenly became silent.

They didn't imagine it ending. Not like this.

"Why would we do that?" Rydel asked. Placing Timothy down in a car seat.

"We obviously don't want to be here. Riker wants to be with Adeline. Rydel and Elington want to be at home with newborns. I want to spend more time with my girlfriend in hopes of her being my future wife. Ross wants to, well, Ross wants to have sex more." Rocky says as he walks over to them.

They all stayed silent. They stayed silent for an hour before finally discussing their situation.

…

Riker opens the door and walks into his house. Seeing Adeline and Savannah in the living room.

"Riker!" Savannah says shocked.

"Daddy!" Adeline says as she runs over to Riker.

Riker bites his lip. He looks over to Savannah.

"You're going to be shocked when I tell you this." Riker says.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter two. Is all of this a little too shocking? Tell me what you think. Chapter three coming soon!**


	3. The skyrocketed careers of the A&A cast

**I have a question for you guys.**

 **Would you like to see more Austin and Ally fanfiction, or more Raura fanfiction?**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

So, what happened to the Austin and Ally cast? Excluding Ross of course because we all know that story... Anyways, everybody in the Austin and Ally cast keeps in touch.

Even Ross.

Especially Ross.

…

Raini Alena Rodriguez. In the summer of 2017, Raini wasn't too serious with acting anymore. She wanted to move on and do bigger and better things. But that's not really what she focused on. She focused more on a very abusive boyfriend. Her abusive boyfriend made her want to quit everything in life going amazing. Like her acting. She's actually the reason we started our little A&A intervention. All three of us showed up and invited her over to confront her about the relationship. It did help. Because by November of 2017 she officially left her abusive boyfriend. Things just got better from there for her. By the end of 2018, Raini was given the role of a lifetime. A role on Broadway. She officially moved to New York around March 2019. Ross, Calum and I got balcony seats for the opening night. But then Ross made an excuse to not go because he was out drinking the whole day, so it was just Calum and I. Then Raini's life just got a lot better moving forward. She met this guy named Nico in March 2020. They've been dating since then actually. They live together in New York and I hear Nico is proposing soon. Just don't tell Raini.

Calum David Webster Worthy. Where do I begin? Everything actually turned out really well for Calum. He got so many roles, and later in December of 2017 his new show aired onto TV. Him and three other people with big dreams, 2 boys and 2 girls, as well as a boy and a girl in the group in an on and off again relationship later getting together. It lasted four seasons. Very similar to Austin and Aly, but it was nowhere near appropriate for children. Later in May of 2018 Calum and Celesta break up in secret for one whole week before announcing their engagement after that one week. It was true love. They just wanted to see what it would be like without each other. Finally, in June 2020 Calum and Celesta got married. Many people were there because of how much they both succeeded in their jobs. Quickly having their first child in August 2021. Naming him Asher Keaton Worthy. Cutest little red head I've ever seen.

Laura Marie Marano. This is my story. Starting off, some stuff you'd love to hear. In the Summer 2018, I released my first album. It took me forever, but when I was comfortable with it I officially published it to the world. It skyrocketed and I became a hit. Touring, sold out concerts, living the dream. Because of that I announced I was in a relationship with My boyfriend since 2015, Andrew Gorin. The main reason I waited till later was because I thought the pressure would get to us, and we would have to break up. Which the pressure did get to us, and we did have to break up in the Summer of 2019. Which caused Ross and I to hook up at Riker and Savannah's wedding. Also, starting our private relationship until Adeline was born. We can talk about that next. After all that happened, I moved out of the building Ross and I lived in and moved to New York. It was nice to get away from LA. I got to be with Raini more which was nice. But then shortly after moving something crazy happened. I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. Didn't even know if I should call Ross or not. When I did finally tell him, he told me to go to hell and never talk to him again, so I haven't talked to him since then except for the time I asked him about R5. Luckily for me, I guess, it was a false pregnancy. I was never pregnant. But because I had the false pregnancy, I got scared. Which is what made me force my label to bring me on tour again. I started touring in March 2023. The third stop was in LA, so I got to talk to Ryland about R5. Then later on the last stop of my tour in May 2023, I met my most recent ex-boyfriend named Spencer. It didn't even last a year. By April 2024 we broke up. For reasons that will not be told. Then by Summer of 2024, I moved back to LA.

Now it's 2024. 8 years after Austin and Ally ended for the world. For us, it ended in 2015 because that's when we stopped filming. What was 8 years after that? R5 ended. It really has been a crazy 8 years for everyone in the cast.

But we can't exactly enter 2024 yet. I need to tell you my favorite story. It's called "Ross and Laura's fling of 2 years". Funny story. You'll love it.

* * *

 **I'm very sorry that I haven't had time to write and post stories for you guys. I have had a lot of stuff on my plate recently. I promise I'll be posting more as soon as possible due to school being out for me in May. The next chapter I already am in the works of writing. It's Ross and Laura's story during the time they were "together" for two years. This series is one I'm very interested in and do plan on completing. Our ABC's is on a short hiatus, but will come back soon. Thank you for supporting me, and I'll see you soon.**


	4. The 2 Year Fling

**Before you start this chapter, I want to say sorry for not being around at all. I had a huge writers block, but recently I finally got back into writing this story. I will continue to write chapters for this story because I myself am really fascinated with the story, and can't wait to see what happens.**

 **'Our ABC's' is right now on pause after I post the third chapter, letter c, which I have finally figured out what I want it to be about. I will continue it one day, but I realized having two stories at the same time is extremely tough.**

 **Also, sorry for this story being 2,010 words (2,010 words just for the story not the words in bold). I just wanted to fit the whole entire Ross and Laura fling into one chapter. Thank you to the people reading this chapter who have waited patiently for another chapter. And with that, enjoy!**

* * *

There were some major points in Ross and I's relationship in that span of two years. For starters, hooking up for the first time at a wedding. Not just any wedding. The wedding of Riker and Savannah Lynch.

…

That hook up started with a break up. Andrew and I broke up from the pressure of trying to be a good couple for the fans. For anybody who doesn't know, it's hard. So damn hard because we try to impress fans that just ignore him and rather have me be with Ross. Anything cute he did for me, or any cute comment he put on my Instagram post, the fans ignored.

The thing that mainly ruined Landrew was Ross. That Ross Shor Lynch boy. Long story short, Ross posted a 'tbt' photo that was of him and I at the Austin and Ally wrap party. Which caused the fans to go nuts.

Andrew then called me a few days before the wedding. Ending things for good. I guess he didn't like Ross getting all the attention. I don't blame him. I was a little frustrated to since the fans didn't really care for anything I did that didn't involve Ross.

I came into the wedding by myself when I said I would bring a plus one. A lot of people stared to. Especially when I went to go sit down at my seat and Raini immediately sat down next to me asking me what happened very loudly. Ross immediately noticed. Riker and Savannah decided not to have any bridesmaids or groomsmen, so Ross was somebody sitting in the front row. He just kept staring at us while we talked, and eventually got up and walked over to us.

"Hey Raini," He said then turned to look at me, "Hey Laura."

"Hey Ross." Raini and I said simultaneously.

"So, are you guys ready for the first R5 wedding?" Ross asked us still staring at me.

"Well, I'm sure everybody's ready to see Rydellington get back together." Raini said.

"I'm not sure that will happen." Ross said shaking his head. Spoiler alert, it did happen. And they have two beautiful little twin babies. Cute as fuck. You guys have to meet them.

"I'm assuming a lot of drama is going on?" I asked. Ross just smiled.

"Oh, so much. They're the reason Riker and Savannah didn't have bridesmaids and grooms," He says then looks at the time, "I should probably go sit down. The wedding's about to start. Talk to you guys later."

As he walked away, he made me feel the same exact way as he did from season 2 to season 3. Like a million butterflies are in my chest, and the world is just the both us. The spotlight shining on him. Showing me no flaws. Just the smile. A smile.

Later, everybody was happy. Rydel and Ellington were talking. Then Ross came up to me during the newlywed's dance.

"You want to see the coolest place here?" Ross whispers. I just laugh.

"You know the coolest place here?" I whisper back.

"The family comes a few days early to check the place out. Come with me." He whispers back and we walk off to a dark hallway.

The walk seemed long. But to be honest, it was probably just a minute long. After the walk, we got to this private balcony that looked off of LA. I stare at him and get the same feeling. Those butterflies. That smile. It's all coming back, and I don't like it.

"This is pretty sweet yeah?" Ross asked while leaning on the railing. I bite my lip.

"It's nice," I say, "So, why did you bring me here?"

"I knew something was up due to the fact you're here alone," Ross said as he walked away from the railing, "I was thinking that maybe we can have a talk like those times at the beach late at night."

"Well, I don't feel like talking," I say with a little giggle, "Sorry Shor."

Ross pushed a chair up against the door back inside, then sat down on it.

"Really? You're going to be like that?" I asked. Ross just smirked.

"Yeah. I want to talk. Maybe I have stuff to say too." Ross said crossing his arms.

So, we talked. I told him everything. He told me everything. And we kept talking the whole entire time. Missing everything that happens during a wedding. Besides them actually saying 'I do'.

And then a waiter kept coming over to us. Turns out we weren't that far away from everybody. The waiter kept bringing us drinks. And we kept drinking each glass he gave us.

And I'm sure you know what happened after.

…

It was always a wedding. Whenever we hooked up it was at a wedding. Not even daring to see each other anywhere else. The fans would go nuts.

So obviously the next time we saw each other was at the first Austin and Ally wedding. Calum and Celesta. They finally got married in June of 2020.

Yes, Ross and I did start a relationship back when we first hooked up. But too make it extra private, we only saw each other through a computer screen. We didn't want anyone knowing about our relationship. Lucky for us, Calum made this wedding private.

Literally.

This wedding was on a private island. You would only be transported there if you had a special text from the Worthy family. Meaning that Ross could actually be my date. Also meaning, it was the first time we had a date in person.

But we didn't show up together. One, so that we don't get caught while we were still on paparazzi land. Two, because Ross was a groomsman. So, he got there way earlier than I did.

I walked into the wedding with Raini and Nico. Just a reminder, Nico is Raini's boyfriend and I honestly ship it more than you know.

It was defiantly a nice and lovely wedding. But Ross and I did not get together right at the wedding. It happened at the R5 house. Yes, we dared to actually go over to the house. Nico, Raini and I came over more to just hangout. We filmed some videos for Rydel's channel, watched movies, and then this happened.

"Laura, can I show you something in my room?" Ross asked standing up from the couch.

"Uh sure." I said standing up and following him to his bedroom.

His bedroom became more mature as the years went on. But even though it started becoming more of an adult bedroom, he was still living with his parents. Which was still sad. Especially since he's old enough to live on his own, and earns enough money to live on his own.

For a few minutes while we were in his bedroom we just sat on the bed. Even though I knew why he wanted to come up here. Yes, we were dates to the wedding. But keep in mind that our relationship was a secret.

A secret.

To everyone.

His brothers, Rydel and Ratliff, Raini and Nico, Calum and Celesta, Vanessa, Our parents, Managers. Nobody knew about our relationship.

It was just easier to keep it hidden. We both knew that. Even though we both also wanted to tell the whole world.

"It's crazy, right?" Ross said breaking the silence, "We're doing something the Raura shippers are dying for yet we can't tell the world because of them."

All I did was laugh. "Yeah. It's a little bit ironic." I said.

"Ironic? What?" Ross looked over to me. I was confused for a second.

"Irony. The use of words to convey a meaning that is the opposite of its literal meaning." I tell him still confused.

"Oh," Ross said still not entirely understanding, "I knew that." Then he smiled.

That smile.

Same goofy smile that I've seen since we met. And the reason that this relationship is worth it. Because that damn smile gets you every time.

"You're so cute." I said smiling back to him.

Ross bites his lip. Suddenly, standing up and walking towards the door.

"What are you…"

He closes the door, looks at me, and smiles.

Tell me one person alive that can resist that smile.

And I'm sure you know what happened after.

…

If it was so happy, why did it end?

Why did Adeline being born have a huge impact on our relationship, and then an impact afterwards?

How did it go from living together secretly in an apartment to sometimes not even being able to see each other?

Easy.

Let me tell you.

Honestly, it wasn't going great towards the end. We defiantly had trouble agreeing on things. Small things. And it got annoying.

"Ross, why didn't you buy any milk?" I asked him as I looked at my cereal without any milk.

"Why do I have to go to store?" Ross asked looking through his phone.

"Because it was your turn."

"Why can't we just go together?"

"I'm pretty sure you know why by now."

After that he ignored me. And I ignored him. The fact that we had to keep this private was getting to us.

Not long after that conversation, Riker called. Savannah just gave birth to Adeline.

We quickly got to the hospital and into the waiting room with everyone else. Ignoring their questions on why we showed up at the same time.

I sat with Raini and Calum. Luckily the Austin and Ally cast got closer to the Lynch family. So I actually had someone to sit with.

I would glance over to Ross sometimes and he would act like I didn't exist. It upset me.

"Do you think you're going to break up?" Raini whispered over. Still a little loud because Ross looked over.

"Shh," I said talking a little quieter, "I can't let Ross hear. And I'm not sure."

Oh yeah. The only people we told were Calum and Raini so we can all hang out like couples usually do.

Then Ross stood up, pulled up a chair, and sat with us. Ross actually sat with us.

"Oh, hey Ross." Raini said with a fake smile.

"Hey Ross." I whispered looking down at my hands.

"Hey guys," Ross said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"The baby."

"The baby?"

"Yes," I said, "We're all excited."

The rest of the time while waiting we all sit there awkwardly. Making small talk about very dumb things like Calum's new cat. Everything was different between us now. It was one of the reasons we all agreed that dating costars isn't a good idea. It would just ruin the dynamic.

Later we were able to see a baby. Not in the best way though. Visiting hours were almost over, so we had to see the baby through a mirror. Ross and I were the last people there.

We stayed silent the whole entire time. Just enjoying the moment while it last. I didn't know what Ross was thinking about, but all I thought about was the future. The problem wasn't that I didn't know what I wanted, it's that I didn't want Ross.

Well, I do want Ross.

The idea of Ross.

The idea of 2014 Ross Shor Lynch.

But he's not here. And he probably won't come back.

I turn to Ross and stare at him. Not seeing the 2014 Ross I've been seeing since the RIkvannah wedding. But the 2021 Ross. The new Ross.

I stared back at Adeline. "We need to talk." I whispered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ross whispered back while staring at Adeline.

"I think you know what I mean." I say turning to look at him.

He glances over to me raising an eyebrow. "You should know me. I don't know what you mean."

"Well, what happens when someone says 'We need to talk'?" I say as I start walking away.

"Wait," Ross says trying to understand what just happened, "What?"

And I'm sure you know what happened after.

Sadly.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! What did you think about it? Do you miss 2014 Ross? Does any of this stuff seem realistic? Am I predicting the future? Please review. I would love to hear your opinion and thoughts on the story. See you guys soon!**


	5. Writer Update: What doesn't make sense

**Hey guys. Writer of the story here. I've been looking at my chapters, and I realize that at the beginning of the first one I said that the news station believed Ross and Courtney are still together. But if you read Ross's bio over what has happened, you would read he broke up with Courtney in the summer of 2017. I would like to address that I remember doing this, and I know why. I did it to incorporate some fan theories going on.**

 **This theory is that Rourtney is a publicity stunt. In my story I did make it one. But throughout the time of the stunt they did fall in love. But then it sadly ended. Due to contracts, they decided to still stay together for the cameras. They did stay friends, so it was much easier for them to hang out for the cameras. I just wanted to tell you guys that ahead of time in case I find anyone in the reviews saying the story doesn't make sense.**

 **Second thing I would like to address is that it also says in Ross's bio that his relationship with Laura ended because she wanted kids while he did not. I do not plan on releasing their break up conversation, so I'll tell you what it was about. Once they started talking, Laura was trying to find the words to say and stuttering a lot. Ross blurts out and assumes that she just wants kids. Laura goes along with it and pretends that she does want kids when really she doesn't. Causing Ross to break up with her instead of Laura having to do it. Making it so that Ross isn't depressed over the break up because he was the one who did it. Also making it that Laura isn't too depressed because then she didn't have to do the dumping. Causing neither one of them to hate the other for what happened.**

 **There you guys go. If there's anything else you guys find confusing please tell me and I will address it at the beginning of my story in the next chapter. Thank you guys for reading. I can't believe this many people have viewed the story. I will see you guys soon**


End file.
